


You're My Hecate

by AtivanAvian420



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grom Aftermath, Luz is still extremely gay here, One sided but not really its just Luz being oblivious, Sapphics just stay winning, amity dont fall asleep on Luz thats gay, dont let the one sided tag throw u off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtivanAvian420/pseuds/AtivanAvian420
Summary: The dance had passed, and all Amity wished for more than anything, was the peace and quiet of being alone. To let her thoughts race outside the now empty school.So what does she do, when a familiar face offers her one last waltz to help clear those thoughts?She accepts, of course.Sleepy sapphic hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 71
Kudos: 696





	You're My Hecate

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I'm finally posting a fic that doesn't take place in Amity's library hide out because I sure can't. Also once again I never know when to shut up, this was supposed to be a 3k 👁👄👁

They were like fireflies. 

There was a time some years ago when Amity's mother would tell her such things. How the stars were vagabond fireflies that simply traveled too far. 

That they would play tricks with one another by forming pictures in the night sky. 

_'See that one? That's the Big Dipper'_

_'What's so cool about a dumb ol' dipper? If I was a firefly, I would make something cool, like a dragon!'_

_'Yeah? You would, wouldn't you?'_

She can hardly remember when that nurturing warmth developed into the cold and irate disdain her parents held for her now, but it hardly mattered anymore. 

It was nothing more now than a bittersweet memory, one that surfaced as she peered up to the stars above her. Each one shone in beautiful contrast against the striking moon, a sight that usually brought her to a calm. 

But tonight, things were a little different. 

Amity sighs, tugging uncomfortably at her dress. For the most part, everyone had already gone home, the only evidence of a party left being the distant sounds of music that echoed from the building behind her.

She couldn't recognize any of the lyrics but still hummed along to their tunes while sitting just outside the school doors. 

For the most part, everyone had already gone home, but Amity? 

She stayed. 

With a night as eventful as the one she had, she needed the peace of quiet to think. 

The fear of rejection. 

The face-off with Grom. 

The _dance._

Her mind had been reeling, replaying certain scenes in her head over and over again until she felt like she had been going crazy. 

How utterly embarrassing and ironic tonight's turn of events had been. The Blight name prides itself on their hard work, success, and bravery. 

Yet she couldn't even hand a simple note to a simple classmate for a simple, stupid dance. 

She wore a mask of fearlessness as if it were custom made for only her, yet she couldn't even look Grom in the eyes until someone else faced it in her place. 

But most ironic of all, had to be Luz. How under some of the most surreal circumstances, under the complete impression that Amity had meant to ask someone else out-

She still went with her. She still offered to spend the rest of the night with her, as if it would be silly not to. 

_'that's what friends do!'_

Luz's words play faintly in the back of Amity's head, causing her to sigh outwardly. She closes her eyes tightly, lowering her gaze to the floor. 

Friends. Of course. Because Luz was just that nice of a person. Always willing to help the people she cared about no matter the cost. No matter if she gained anything from it or not. 

It was pity. Granted, it was a sweet gesture, but pity nonetheless. There was nothing Amity despised more than feeling pitied by others because it meant she was seen as being vulnerable. 

Small. 

"weak…" she mumbled out. It couldn't possibly have been heard by anyone but herself, so quiet that it seemed to get lost in the subtle breeze wafting around her. 

"I like talking to myself at vague hours of the night too, y'know." 

Amity nearly crawled out of her skin, jumping with a squeak at the sudden and abrupt voice next to her. Lifting her head from the ground at speeds that could give whiplash, she comes eye to eye with an agonizingly familiar face. 

"Whoa, sorry! Shouldn't have snuck up on you like that I guess." The girl laughed awkwardly as Amity's tense shoulders began to slacken. 

Of course. 

No matter the occasion, it seemed like the two would always find themselves running into one another at some point. A gravitational pull that refused to break. 

For better or for worse. 

Several seconds pass by as Luz rocks back and forth onto the heel of her boots, before sheepishly pointing to the spot next to Amity. 

"Mind if I take a seat?" She asked, voice much quieter this time. 

Amity looks on at the girl wide-eyed, only giving a silent nod of approval as her racing heart began to steady itself. 

Looks like she _wasn't_ the only one still here. Amity mentally groaned. She was hoping to escape her racing thoughts by being out here alone, and now the star of them is sat nonchalantly by her side. 

Sad irony. That's all this night seemed to ever be able to offer her. 

Her brooding thoughts didn't get a chance to manifest further this time though before Luz breaks the silence once again. 

"It's really pretty out here. I mean, we have stars back where I'm from, but I've never seen a moon like _this_ before."

Amity glances to the side, a subconscious smile tugging at her frown as she watches the awestruck girl. 

She was gazing at the sky above them with such an endearing fondness in her eyes. A longing grin that reminded Amity so much of herself just minutes prior. 

People would always tease her about how lost she could get in the stars. Is this how she looked? She couldn't imagine it. 

"Yeah, I know. I like to come out here whenever I've got something on my mind. Helps take the edge off the day, you know?"

Luz breaks her trance to look at Amity with an eyebrow raise, scoffing comically. 

"Out here? At school?" 

Amity's expression became a playful purse, nudging Luz's shoulder with her own. 

"You know what I mean."

Luz just smiles, returning her gaze to the stars. 

"Sometimes, I like to look out my window at night, especially when it's raining, and pretend I'm the star in a dramatic music video. That's kinda the same thing, right?"

Amity gritted back a chuckle while shaking her head.

"Going to go out on a limb and say no, but thank you for the very interesting tabloid fact, Luz." 

The girl next to her just shrugs, scuffing one of her combat boots against the pavement in sync with the beat of whatever song was now playing from the gym. 

Luz was strange, that much Amity knew. Her magic was unorthodox, and she dressed like somebody who had _just_ discovered what clothes were for the very first time. 

Despite all of that, she was still somehow the most charming person she thinks she'd ever met. 

Even when she often found herself unable to decipher half of the things the human babbled on about, she couldn't help but silently listen along. 

Even when she managed to carry chaos and discord with her everywhere she went, you still couldn't help but want to be around her all the time. 

And even as she sat with her now, pink tutu glistening under the moonlight in the most ridiculous of ways, Amity comes back to one glaring conclusion.

She really _had_ been falling in love with her. 

Honestly, it was relatively embarrassing to admit, both verbally and internally. Still, it wasn't something she could deny for very long. 

Though the fear of not being reciprocated was clearly at the forefront of her worries these days, it was still more worth putting up with than potentially ruining their newfound friendship. 

It hurt, but Amity was used to hurting. 

She was used to putting that aside for herself and the sake of others. This was no different. 

Amity hadn't even noticed herself zoning out before she jumps at the gesture of Luz snapping her fingers a few inches from her face. 

"Earth to Amity? You weren't kidding, you really _do_ have a lot on your mind."

Amity blinks away her internal monologue stupor, quickly averting her gaze from Luz to her lap.

If it weren't for the relative darkness that surrounded them, she would have surely seen the flush that crawled across her face. 

"Sorry, I'm just-" 

"Overthinking?" Luz finishes for her. 

Amity cocks her head with a timid smile, nodding in agreement. 

Luz's brows knit together, looking down at her own lap for a moment in thought before abruptly lifting herself off the bench. 

Amity once again jumps slightly at the sudden action, curiously watching on as the girl walks directly in front of where she sat. 

"Well, I'm not going to prod you for answers, since I know you're all… Y'know…" 

Luz puppets her hand in the air with a monotone drawl. 

"Don't talk to me, I don't have feelings. Also, everyone is the worst, and life is pain."

Amity squints at her unamused. 

"I do not sound like that." 

Luz just waves a hand off dismissively while shaking her head. 

"Debatable, but irrelevant," she says, taking a step closer to Amity while holding a hand out. 

"I know how tough it must have been being too afraid to ask your friend out to Grom. I also know that going with me or anyone else isn't exactly the same, but-" 

She keeps her hand held out, before dropping to a knee. Amity reels back somewhat, unsure of what was happening. 

"You seemed to let go during our dance a couple of hours ago. If it would help clear your head, would you like another one?" 

Amity's ears twitch at the heat radiating to them, jaw clenched and shoulders raised out of what, anxiety? Insecurity? Second-hand embarrassment for the girl who was trying to court her like she was Cinderella? 

The confusion on Amity's face slowly began to shift, something warmer taking its place as she let out an uncharacteristic giggle. 

"You look stupid doing that." 

Luz pouts, retracting her hand. 

"I actually _like_ looking stupid, thank you very much. But I see that my incredible charm is not welcome here! I suppose I shall take my services elsewhere."

Amity fails her hands out, stopping the girl in place from moving. 

"No, no its-" she stops to huff out one smaller laugh. 

"-Yes, you may be so humbled as to take my hand for a dance. It's an honor bestowed to very few, Luz the Human." she joked, reaching out and gently taking hold of the girl's palm. 

Luz's personality had a way of rubbing itself onto other people, something Amity made a point to mentally note. It showed in the way she actually let herself banter instead of just lashing out all the time.

It was scary feeling those fortified walls start to crumble down, but when it came to moments with Luz like this, she couldn't find it in herself to care. There was just something so naturally comfortable about the way their personalities flowed together. 

Maybe it _wasn't_ such a bad thing that she was here with her tonight. Maybe she needed this.

Luz's smile grows as she firms their grasp. 

"Ah, yes, humbled I am! I know a great deal of the prestigiousness behind your household name, Ms. Blight. Now, shall we? For the night is only so young of course." 

There's another breeze, and it causes small sections of Luz's gelled mane to whisk along with it, showing that it was starting to fade from her hair. 

Her suit was just slightly amiss, tousled up from a night of running around with her friends and dancing with anyone who would humor her with their time. 

She looked so _different_ in this light, but that gleam in her eyes? The genuineness in that smile? It was the same as it always was. Luz could change so many outer aspects about herself, but she was always, at the end of the day, _her._

She didn't need to become a different person for anyone else. Not like Amity. 

Not like half the posers in their school. Luz was so authentically her own, weird self, and she was proud of it. 

It was admirable, so absolutely admirable. And so Amity nods, standing to her own feet, bringing Luz up with her. She uses her free hand to tug at the side of her dress in a formal curtsy, before lifting back up to look at her directly. 

"I suppose we shall."

Luz flashed a toothy grin before silently assigning herself as the lead. 

With one hand intertwined with Amity's, the other rests just above the witch's waist. 

"Then let's dance."

… 

It was impressive, she thought, how in sync the two managed to be. 

At first glance you would almost figure Luz to be incredibly clumsy on her feet, tripping and struggling with every step, but she wasn't. 

She was coordinated and considering in her movements, unlike her impulsive and off the wall personality.

Without the timed pressure of an eldritch demon weighing on the two, Luz was able to lead her into a simple waltz that carried them throughout the front courtyard. 

"You know this song?" Amity eventually asked, slowly realizing that the two were swaying on beat to a distant tune. 

Luz nods, gently leading her into a small spin. 

"Yeah, it's my Playlist! The DJ wouldn't let me play any of them during the dance, so when they shut everything down, I just connected my phone to the speakers. How's _that_ for teen rebellion?"

Amity hummed in amusement, everything making a bit more sense now. She knew she didn't recognize any of the songs, which was strange considering the fact that schools love to play top hits during events like this. 

"Ah yes, very bad-boyish. Your anarchist allure is surely unparalleled."

The brunette laughed while attempting to slick her hair back into place, the sight causing Amity's breath to momentarily catch. 

It was any gesture. Luz could make any small gesture and it would always throw Amity off without fail. 

"Thank you, I know. I wish my school back at home saw it like that. You build _one_ anatomically correct griffin with spider breath and suddenly you're ' _a danger to classmates'_ and _'need a psych evaluation'"_

Luz let's go of Amity's waist to put air quotes up with her hands, only to return them by slinging them both over the witch's shoulders. 

Amity's heart skips a beat at the sudden position swap, attempting to hold her the same way Luz had been doing previously. 

"Personally I see it as a dismissal to the neurodivergent, but I digress! My snake report is to this day, still some of my best work. It had romance, tension, loss; Good literature is always under-appreciated these days I fear." 

Amity tilts her head quizzically, not sure if she wanted an elaboration. Knowing Luz, the more detail she got, the less she would probably understand anyway. 

So she lets the conversation hang in the air for a moment, having become almost completely unaware of the footwork between the two now. It just came so naturally. She attempts to mimic Luz's move from earlier, leading her into a spin. 

It was a little clumsy, and Amity could hear Luz contain a snicker under her breath. 

"Don't say a word."

And Luz doesn't. 

A silence cascaded around them in the night, nothing but the sounds of crickets and music carrying around them now as they danced. 

Amity took this opportunity to try and pick up on the lyrics that reverberated from the halls to the outdoors. It was a softer song, fit for the slow dance they both had been taking turns to lead. 

(Song referenced: East Chicago In; Michigander) 

**_'I hope that you find somebody to love you'_ **

Maybe things weren't perfect. Maybe Amity's parents were making her life hell, and maybe school was slowly breaking her down. 

But tonight, it all seemed to dissolve for a moment as their swaying lulled amity to a slight haze. She closes her eyes, letting Luz take back the lead. 

**_''Someone who lives in the same world that you do"_ **

Luz was uncharacteristically quiet as well, humming the lyrics just under her breath to no one in particular. Amity humored for a moment that they were being sung to her. 

**_'but if you ever wanted to leave there, just know that I'll be standing right here"_ **

If Luz didn't share the feelings Amity had for her, she guessed it didn't particularly matter. This was enough. Just being with her, whether it be stitched side by side in a book, or dancing under the glow of a Crescent moon, it was enough. 

**'** **_So you can come on back to me, come on back to me, come on back to me'_ **

It was ludicrous thinking so strongly that way, especially with how completely downright _strange_ Luz was. Especially with how esteemed of a family Amity was raised in. 

And yet she still just didn't give a shit anymore. 

**_'You can come on back to me, come on back to me, come on back to me'_ **

Another sudden gust of wind picked up between the two, and this time it brought a physical shiver to Amity. 

"If you want, you can wear my jacket." Luz offered, breaking the quiet while taking quick notice of the reaction. 

Amity shook her head despite feeling the goosebumps form across her arms, letting her eyes stay closed. 

**_'I'm driving home all the way from Chicago'_ **

"I'm fine. Plus, then you'd just get cold. You can learn to be a little selfish every now and then Luz."

The brunette clicks her tongue, briefly pausing their waltz to slide off her suit jacket anyways. 

"No, seriously. You witches are naturally a lot colder than humans, at least that's what I've noticed. I went to shake Eda awake once, and _boom._ Cold as ice. Thought she was sleeping with the fishes for sure."

**_'Falling asleep as I pass through the time-zones'_ **

And there Luz went again, saying the same complete and utter nonsense that made conversating with her such a ride.

Amity finally opens her eyes, gripping her midsection shyly as Luz drapes the coat over her. It warmed her up pretty much immediately. 

It also smelled faintly of fruit, reminding her of the unfortunate backflip attempt Luz made in the gymnasium. Let's just say, if you've never done a backflip before, don't do it next to the punch bowl. 

"Y-yeah well, maybe now you'll stop complaining about how hot the schools are. That or you'll stop wearing a hoodie every day to class."

**_'So tell me, what's on your mind?'_ **

She mentally facepalms at the break in her voice. It was already hard keeping herself together given the circumstances, let alone the sudden sight of Luz in just her white button-up. If the other girl noticed, she didn't mention it. 

**_'Cause' I don't like being blind-sided by you, it's nothing new'_ **

"No way, the school temperature is unjust! I will not rest until I get it down to 68 degrees, mark my words Amity. Plus, my cat hood is awesome, thank you very much."

Amity scoffed, closing her eyes again and braved a step further. As nonchalantly as she could, the witch gently rested her head against the crook of Luz's neck, feeling the girl's shoulders raise in tensity.

**_'But you can come on back to me, come on back to me, come on back to me'_ **

She considered for a moment pulling back, worried she'd too quickly crossed a line. but seconds go by, and slowly, Luz slackens under her. 

Their dance picks back up, and Amity wants to fall back into the same quiet rhythm they had going before, but a curiosity had been grinding needlessly away at her. 

**_'You can come on back to me, come on back to me, come on back to me'_ **

"Luz?" Amity muffled, feeling the girl shiver as she did so. She felt guilty for a moment knowing that even as a human, she had to be cold. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Luz joked, a slight waver to her voice as she did so. 

_'Really cold'_ Amity thought to herself. 

"Why were you at the school this late? After the dance ended, I mean."

**_'It doesn't matter where you are'_ **

Luz seemed to contemplate the question for a moment before Amity could feel the shift of her shrugging her shoulders.

"Same thing as you I guess. Had a lot on my mind. Actually, I _always_ have a lot on my mind. It kind of feels like my thoughts are racing at 500mph at any given moment. The brain version of a cheetah, if you will."

Absolute nonsense, and yet she listens. 

**_'It doesn't matter where I am'_ **

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, curious at what could possibly nag at the seemingly never-ending bundle of joy Luz made herself out to be. 

"Depends, do you?" 

Amity assumed she was implying whether or not she'd want to open up as well. 

**_'You know that I've got you'_ **

"I don't think so. Not tonight, at least." 

Luz hums in understanding. 

"Then nah, I think I'm alright too."

Amity didn't respond, less inclined to dig deeper as she felt her breathing come to a calming slow.

**_'You know that I've got you'_ **

"Not to bring this up randomly-" Luz started, laughing softly in-between. 

"-but I wish you laughed more. You don't do it very often, and I know it's on purpose because I'm absolutely hilarious."

Amity peeks an eye open, her face flushing just slightly at the comment. Was this her way of subtly telling her that she liked her laugh? 

**_'Through all the rain, and all the snow'_ **

"I've never laughed before in my life. The Blights are genetically incapable of doing so, it's rather unfortunate." she deadpanned, closing her eyes once again as Luz carried on leading the dance, neither noticing it had started to slow down. 

"Objection, your honor. This is an easily disprovable lie! Look, I've got a joke that will totally knock your socks off. Get this, how did the elephant sneak past a pack of lions?" 

Amity fought back the scoff that tried to escape, already nearly losing the challenge. 

Lions? 

Elephants? 

Luz really had no concept of what was and wasn't in the Boiling Isles. Amity played along anyway. 

"How, Luz?" 

**_'it doesn't matter where we go, just know that I've got you'_ **

Amity could feel the girl bouncing slightly in anticipation of her own joke and the punchline that was to come. 

"Because he was wearing sneakers!" 

…. 

….

Amity successfully restrained a laugh, but couldn't help the huge grin that followed. Sneakers… Jesus Christ. 

Luz must have felt the subtle shift against her neck because she quickly drew a fist inward in triumph.

"Yes! Comedy master Luz strikes once again. Maybe I should have taken the Stand-Up track."

**_'You know that I've got you'_ **

"There is no Stand-Up track, dork." Amity muffles, trying not to let the warmth of the girl's body lul her to a complete haze. 

Luz 'hmphs' to herself, letting the hand on Amity's hip absent-mindedly drum across the fabric there. The witch takes in a sharp inhale, jostling her just slightly from the state she was in. 

"Well, there should be! I might just have to infiltrate the school board and mischievously add it to the curriculum. Ohoho, bad-boy Luz would be on a _roll_."

The previous song slowed to an end, another quickly following it up. 

"Right, that sounds incredibly on-brand for you," Amity said lowly, ears twitching as another breeze flows around them. 

Luz doesn't respond for a handful of seconds, suddenly radio silent. It almost prompted Amity to ask if she was okay. 

But just as she was about to, Luz whisper yelled out an excited; " _yes!"_ to herself. 

"Oh, i- sorry, I was trying to figure out what song was playing. This is one of my favourites."

Amity curiously zoned in on the music as Luz seemingly allowed them to fall back into their comfortable silence. This time, she actually sings along. It was quiet, hardly above a whisper, but she sang.

(Song referenced: Pancakes For Dinner; Lizzy McAlpine) 

**_'Don't want to be forward. Don't want to cross a line'_ **

Luz had simplified their dance to a simple left and right sway at this point, no footwork being made as Amity's weight heavied in her hold. The urge to fight back a yawn was becoming more harrowing with each passing second.

**_'-but, if I were to crash in this plane tonight, I'd want you to know this'_ **

Amity took note of how Luz sounded in that moment. You wouldn't take her for someone that had a particularly tolerable singing voice, but she did. Granted, Luz didn't look like she could dance either. 

She just happened to be full of so many surprises. She let out a half-conscious smile against the girl's neck, hoping somehow, it gave her a wordless message of her approval. 

**_'Don't want to say too much, intrude on your space. But if I were to crash and I never made it home-'_ **

Luz let herself bridge whatever gap of space were between them both to get a better hold of Amity, who was clearly not keeping herself upright well enough. 

She didn't make any indication that implied it were annoying her, however, and Amity was in too Zen of a state to let the worry of that possibility nag at her brain. 

**_'-I'd want you to know this.'_ **

The two were essentially hugging at this point, and Luz let her own head rest against the crook of Amity's neck as well to make the new position more comfortable. 

She was much closer to Amity's ear this time, whispering along to the song in amplified detail while continuing their sway. 

**_'Oh and to tell you is too scary, so I'll just say something else'_ **

The witch felt her chest flutter, though realizing in agony that Luz could certainly feel the heat that radiated from her cheeks, down to her neck at this point. 

**_'-and I wish that you could hear me when I talk to myself'_ **

In a slur of thought, Amity imagined hearing Luz speak to herself. She'd probably prattle on about weird unintelligible human things, like whatever the hell lions and elephants were. 

It made her chuff a laugh.

She could feel Luz reciprocate the action with her own laugh nervously, probably thinking that Amity had been teasing her singing. She continues anyway. 

**_'-but this plane might not land safely, so what the hell do I have to lose if I just tell you'_ **

Luz, in and an act of absent-minded fidgeting, something Amity noticed she did a lot, slowly began to drape a hand up and down the small of her back. 

**_'I want to eat pancakes for dinner. I want to get stuck in your head'_ **

At any other point in time, this would have made her jump clean in the air, since any physical contact with Luz felt like electricity. But now, all it did was smudge the gray line between reality, and the hypnagogic state for her. 

**_'I want to watch a TV show together, and when we're under the weather we can watch it in bed'_ **

Luz's voice trails off near the end, potentially starting to feel self-conscious about how she sounded. Still, she didn't let the silence carry on for long. 

"Y'know, I think I'd be too scared to ask someone out for Grom too," she mumbles. 

Amity perks up just slightly, but hardly by much. 

**_'I want to go out on the weekends, I want to dress up just to get undressed'_ **

"-I mean, obviously I get into a ton of wacky antics and basically have no sense of shame or dignity. It's kind of like a superpower honestly."

The witch smiles. 

"Sounds like a subpar superhero." She jokes. She'd have more to say if she had the energy to. 

Luz rolls her eyes with a smile despite knowing the girl couldn't see it. 

"I beg to differ. What I'm trying to say is, even though you seem to think I'm this fearless champion, a title I'm aware I coined myself, I get scared too. I'm not too good at the whole 'socializing' thing, so I couldn't even imagine myself with a love note let alone giving it to someone."

**_'I think that I should probably tell you this in case there is an accident and I never see you again'_ **

"Mmm… Not a love note… Gromposal" Amity weakly refuted. 

Luz shakes her head. 

"Same thing! Look, I guess all I'm saying is, don't feel weak for not being able to face something that might seem so small. I know your Blight ego is massive, so something like that must really have thrown you to the curb."

She said the last part with a jest in her tone, making sure the girl knew she was joking.

**_'So please save all your questions for the end, and maybe I'll be brave enough by then'_ **

Ego. Did Amity have an ego? She guesses she did, somewhat. When you're pampered for so long with privilege and constant academic appraisal, it tends to raise your self-pride just a bit. Maybe a bit too much….

"My ego is my superpower." is all she finds herself saying, earning a laugh from Luz. 

"Sounds like a subpar superhero." she parrots, shifting herself somewhat in slight discomfort. 

**_'Don't want to say something wrong, don't want to be weird'_ **

"Well, I'm going to assume my quirky dance proposition to clear your noggin worked, considering the fact that I'm _pretty_ sure I'm carrying all of your dead weight right now."

Amity only gives a light hum in response. 

"I'll take that as confirmation. Mission successful, operation Befriend Amity is really coming along nicely these days I'd say! First it's her threatening to seal your magic away forever, the next, you're dancing in the dark together." 

**_'but if you're still in love with her, I think that I'll leave it there, and I won't ever tell you this'_ **

The witch doesn't respond, so Luz fills in the gaps by continuing on. 

"Well, if by next year you're still too scared to ask whoever out, I wouldn't mind going with you again. You could hang out with me, Gus and Willow! We're like, totally the life of the party. Might sound scandalous, but we brought a malt beer inside the building tonight. Bad-boy Luz just keeps knocking down the pins, baby! " 

She lowers her voice apologetically. 

"Also, I feel sort of bad that I… Strayed away from you guys during the dance. My attention span is always just wildly shifting. One minute, I'm at the punch bowl, the next, squirrel! I'm sort of like a dog. Like a golden retriever! Do you have dogs here?" 

Luz tries to keep her vocal exuberance to a hushed whisper yell, trying not to ruin the vibe. 

**_'oh cause to tell you is too scary, so I'll just say something else'_ **

Amity is barely hanging onto what Luz is saying, stringing together just vague words from her ramble to dignify her with a response. 

"Yeah… You're definitely… a dog" she musters out with one fatigued laugh. 

**_'Like, how was Fall semester, and what was that song about?'_ **

Luz let out a small gasp in moderate disbelief. 

"Okay, dogs on the boiling isles, keeping that locked in my memory cage for important future reference."

she raises a hand to the side of her head, twisting left and right in the imitation of a key. 

Then, while making a clicking noise, she brings her hand back down. 

"There we go, hopefully I don't forget that. Anyways, I just wanted you to know the offer is out there! Luz Noceda always reporting for duty when you need her."

**_'I'll try to hide the way I feel, but I'll just want to shout, what do I have to lose right now?'_ **

Amity once again just hums in response, causing Luz to snicker quietly. 

"Yeesh, don't go falling asleep on me now. I established pretty early on with King that I have super weak arms, and I haven't exactly timed how long I can lift someone the same height as me." she gritted, but not in a way that was overtly showing she was upset about it. 

Amity slowly raises a hand from over Luz's shoulder, to smack the girl gently upside the head. 

"I'm not…" 

**_'I want to eat pancakes for dinner, I want to get stuck in your head.'_ **

Luz flinches, smiling deviously as she pauses her finger drumming to give her the same smack. 

"It _is_ pretty late I guess. You probably want to get back home soon, right? Can't imagine you're super cozy right now. Me on the other hand, I can sleep pretty much anywhere. Maybe that's why Eda keeps me in the closet… " 

Except she was. She _was_ comfortable. She could probably finish an 8-hour cycle just by holding on to one another like they were doing just then. 

But Amity wasn't really listening anymore, and so Luz was left talking to the wind. 

**_'I want to watch a TV show together and when we're under the weather, we can watch it in bed'_ **

Luz doesn't seem to notice, continuing her ramble. 

"- I mean, I should probably have my own room at this point right? I kinda like the floor though, just means I have more room for all the epic stuff I find around the isles. I mean, can you imagine me trying to fit a mattress in there? Super lame."

Amity, somehow still clung to the same realm as Luz, mumbles out a vague agreement against her. At this point, neither of them were even swaying to the music, just standing under the moonlight in one long embrace. 

"See, you catch my drift. Floor superiority backed up by _the_ Amity Blight." 

She laughs to herself while gently digging one of her boots into the dirt.

"I don't know if I've ever told you, but I'm really glad we're friends, by the way. I don't know what it is, but the first time I ever met you, I knew I had to get to know you."

Her brows furrow in thought for a moment, looking out distantly to the trees swaying in motion with the wind that had slowly started to pick back up. 

"I guess I just don't know when to back down from a challenge! Still, I couldn't believe someone as cool as you would even want to be around me. I wasn't exactly two peas in a pod with _any_ of the popular kids at my school." 

Luz's voice was low, a twinge of pain in the way she spoke.

"Everyone I've met here so far means so much to me. Especially you. You know, call me crazy but I think we _might_ be best friends now."

At some point, the music had stopped, unfortunately indicating the end of their sonata. They didn't separate, however. 

Luz, for the first time that night, also finds herself closing her eyes. It usually took her twice the amount of time to settle down than it did for other people. 

"It might sound kind of lame, but sometimes, I feel like the luckiest person in school when you decide to hang out with me. You're just so closed off to everyone else besides Willow, Gus, and your mildly intimidating and moderately fear-evoking posse."

Luz shivers, one part because of the cold, the other from imagining Boscha and her cold, dead, three-eyed glare. 

"I always feel this pressure to not say anything stupid around you, or come across as some weirdo. Which is very difficult because I am _actually_ the master of acting stupid, something I am still very proud of nonetheless!"

Luz's smile falters as she sighs outwardly. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I just get attached too easily."

Suddenly, a vibration shook against Luz's pocket. She didn't have to look to know it was Eda asking when she'd be back. 

"Aaand there we have it folks, looks like that's _this_ cool cats cue. I think you should probably head home too, I saw Ed and Emira stealing from the vending machines back inside, so they should be able to get you back."

The sounds of cans clanking against tile flooring from the inside confirmed this. 

"Anywho, before you're whisked off, I just thought I'd say- I don't really know how else to explain it, but- Amity, you're-" 

Luz lifts her head from Amity's shoulder, still gazing out in mild awe at the moon. She didn't really understand how to articulate the way she felt in ways that didn't come out like jargon, so instead, she opts for something much shorter. 

Something much more familiar to them both. 

"You're my Hecate."

In her own, nerdy way, that was the best comparison Luz could give _whatever_ it was they had. 

It was only after Luz finished her mindless dribble that she became hyper-aware of the silence on the witch's end. 

"Amity…?" Luz called out, patting gently against her back. 

…. 

…. 

"Amity." She repeats a bit louder, and much more flat while gently shaking one of the girl's arms. 

Suddenly, Amity jostled against her, pulling away from her abruptly in a post-sleep haze. 

"Wh- huh. I'm awake im-" she takes a step back from Luz while rubbing both of her palms against her eyes, the brunette looking back at her with a painfully obnoxious smirk. 

"Wasn't asleep. The floor, you sleep on a floor. You said… something about my friends being scary, I was listening! I was listening."

Luz couldn't help herself, immediately bursting out into a full-on laugh. Amity stuttered back, face reddening in embarrassment. 

"Wh- I was! Stop laughing, I don't wanna hear it from someone in a tutu right now."

Luz wasn't phased one bit, promptly ignoring the second buzz against her pocket to bend over with her hands on her knees. 

"You- you really _do_ need to-to get home." she shortwindedly antagonized in between fits. 

Amity groaned, dragging her hands down her face while mentally convincing herself not to launch Luz into the ground. 

"Whatever, this never happened. It's possible I started to _drift_ somewhere near the end of… All of that. What was the last thing you said? Not that I don't remember, but just in case." 

Luz rights herself, laughter subsiding somewhat as Amity tried to regain any morsel of her dignity left.

"I said you're-" 

_You're my Hecate_

She wanted to repeat it because she meant it, but Amity would probably just laugh. She probably wouldn't understand the gravity of that statement, ending up more confused than anything. She didn't have the context, but even if she had the map to the confusing and intricate layout of Luz's mind, it still wouldn't come out right.

So Luz strains a smile out, nodding toward the direction of the school doors. 

"You're- you're siblings are currently committing various crimes right now in the gymnasium. I assume they're your ride so, you better get them before the Warden does. I've been to jail here before, definitely not their scene."

Amity smiles back, shaking her head. Neither comment surprised her. 

"They would be doing that, wouldn't they?"

She sighs, dusting off her dress before glancing back up at Luz, who was fidgeting with both of her hands, not exactly acclimated to the sudden lack of vacancy. 

"Thanks, by the way. For the dance, that is. Plus, your human music isn't as weird as I'd imagined it would be. It was nice having something to clear my head."

Luz felt a strange heat rise at the tips of her ears and reflexively reached out to touch the warmth there as Amity brushed past her. 

She watched on silently as the witch made her way to the bench they first found themselves at, picking up her crown, and dusting the jewel off with her dress. 

Luz smiled, shivering slightly at the chill in the air. Maybe humans didn't run as warm as she thought. 

"Of course… that's what friends do."

… 

The two eventually did part, exchanging a few last words to one another as Edric and Emira had handfuls of bags filled casually to the brim with snacks. 

Luz watched on like it was reality tv as the twins fought over who should trade what for what. Amity had rubbed her temples, offhandedly commenting something about how their parents were going to kill them.

It wasn't until Luz was finally left alone in the courtyard with her thoughts, that another gust of wind breezed past her. 

And that's when she noticed. 

Amity still had her coat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody wanna be the Hecate to my Azura? 😳
> 
> also...hey...if you wanna follow my twitter...i do be posting abt lumity and owl house related brain rot there...lets follow each other 🙈 
> 
> @ThatDarnDuck420


End file.
